gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 4
Die vierte Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde bereits am 2. April 2013 aufgrund der hohen Einschaltquoten der ersten Episode der 3. Staffel von HBO bestätigt und wird seit dem 6. April 2014 mit ebenfalls zehn Episoden ausgestrahlt.'Game of Thrones' renewed for season 4, Entertainment Weekly (EW.com), 2. April 2013. Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 8. Juli 2013 und fanden vorwiegend in Nordirland statt.HBO hit series 'Game of Thrones' casting information for season four, Acting Auditions.org, 17. Juni 2013. Zu den weiteren Drehorten gehören Island, Schottland, Malta und Kroatien.Upptökur á Game of Thrones hefjast í júlí, visir.is, 25. Juni 2013. Handlungsüberblick Die große Hochzeit zwischen König Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell rückt immer näher. Während Tyrion dazu die eintreffenden Gäste aus Dorne begrüßt, ist Sansa durch die Geschehnisse bei der Roten Hochzeit immer noch am Boden zerstört. Eine Nacht vor Eintreffen der Gäste aus Dorne trifft Prinz Oberyn Martell ein, welcher anstelle seines Bruders Doran Martell geschickt wurde und von dem Verlangen angetrieben wird, sich für die Schändung und Ermordung seiner Schwester Elia, der Ehefrau Prinz Rhaegar Targaryens, durch Gregor "Dem Berg" Clegane zu rächen. An der Mauer wird Jon Schnee zur Rede gestellt, da er sich den Wildlingen angeschlossen hat und nun die Botschaft überbringt, dass Manke Rayder mit seiner Streitmacht auf die Mauer zumarschiert. Arya ist nach der roten Hochzeit mit Sandor Clegane auf dem Weg zu ihrer Tante Lysa Arryn im Tal von Arryn. Im Norden setzt Ramsay Schnee seine sadistischen Spielchen mit Theon fort und teilt seinem Vater Roose Bolton mit, dass Bran und Rickon Stark noch immer am Leben sind. Bran nutzt jenseits der Mauer seine Fähigkeiten als "Warg" und hat weitere Visionen. Auf dem Weg zum Dreiäugigen Raben werden sie jedoch von den gemeuterten Brüdern der Nachtwache gefangen genommen. Durch Jon Schnees Angriff auf Crasters Bergfried konnte Bran mit Hodor, Meera und Jojen jedoch entkommen. Bei der purpurnen Hochzeit wird Tyrion gedemütigt und muss vor allen Gästen als Mundschenk für Joffrey fungieren. Als dieser plötzlich Hustenanfälle durch einen vergifteten Weinbecher bekommt und kurz darauf in den Armen seiner Mutter Cersei stirbt, macht sie Tyrion für den Mord verantwortlich, welcher sofort eingesperrt wird. Es gelingt Sansa, rechtzeitig durch Hilfe von Petyr Baelish zu entkommen, was Tyrion und Sansa später zu den Hauptverdächtigen macht. In Wahrheit jedoch stecken Lady Olenna und Petyr Baelish dahinter, Sansa trug das Gift unwissend in einem ihrer Kettenanhänger (welchen Lady Olenna unbemerkt in einem Gespräch mit Sansa entfernt). Währenddessen kann Daenerys Targaryen durch den Einsatz von Daario Naharis und den Unbefleckten die Stadt Meereen einnehmen, auch da sich die Sklaven der Stadt gegen ihre Meister auflehnen. Sie muss sich jedoch auch immer schwierigeren Situationen im Umgang mit ihren Drachen aussetzen. Sie entscheidet sich, die Situation nach Joffreys Tod nicht auszunutzen und fortan erst einmal Meereen zu regieren und Yunkai zurückzuerobern (welches inzwischen wieder von den Sklavenmeistern regiert wird). Ser Barristan Selmy wird währenddessen ein Dokument zugespielt, das eine Begnadigung Jorahs durch Robert Baratheon enthält und damit die Spionage Ser Jorahs im Auftrag König Roberts belegt. Ser Barristan konfrontiert ihn damit; Ser Jorah will dies Daenerys persönlich erklären, doch Ser Barristan erklärt ihm, dass er nie wieder allein mit der Königin sprechen wird. Daenerys Targaryen ist vom Verrat Jorahs getroffen und fordert ihn auf, Meereen sofort zu verlassen. Jorah gesteht ihr seine Liebe, doch Daenerys weist ihn zornig ab; wenn er sich weiterhin in Meereen aufhalte, werde sie ihn hinrichten lassen. Jorah verlässt daraufhin die Stadt. Petyr Baelish gelangt zusammen mit Sansa zu ihrer Tante Lysa. Doch Baelish spielt ein geheimes Spiel: Er gaukelt ihr seine Liebe vor, um sie wenig später vor Sansas Augen durch das Mondtor zu stoßen. So ist er nun Herrscher über das grüne Tal, da er kurz zuvor Lysa geheiratet hat. Als er dazu angehört wird und kurz vor einer Verurteilung steht, hilft Sansa ihm mit einer perfekt vorgetragenen Lüge, wodurch er nicht weiter des Mordes bezichtigt wird. In Königsmund wird Tyrion zum Mord an Joffrey angehört. Er erhält kaum Möglichkeiten, Einspruch gegen die teils abstrusen Lügen zu erheben, welche gegen ihn vorgetragen werden. Als zum Ende der Verhandlung Shae gegen ihn aussagt, verlangt er außer sich vor Trauer und Wut ein Götterurteil durch einen Kampf. Nachdem sich zuerst kein Streiter finden konnte, besucht ihn Oberyn Martell im Kerker und sichert ihm zu, gegen den Champion von Cersei, dem "Berg", anzutreten, um damit auch die Ermordung seiner Schwester zu rächen. Im Kampf schaut es anfangs sehr gut für Oberyn und Tyrion aus. Als Oberyn Clegane stark verletzen konnte, war ein Sieg nur noch Formsache. Doch Oberyn wurde unvorsichtig, da er das Geständnis des am Boden liegenden Clegane hören wollte. Dieser riss ihn jedoch plötzlich um und zerdrückte Oberyn mit letzten Kräften den Schädel. Tyrion wird in der darauffolgenden Nacht allerdings von Jaime aus dem Kerker befreit. Jaime erklärt, dass Varys bei der Flucht helfen werde, und die Brüder verabschieden sich voneinander. Tyrion geht in die Gemächer seines Vaters. Dort trifft er auf Shae, die offenbar mit Lord Tywin geschlafen hat. Tyrion erwürgt sie und findet seinen Vater auf dem Abort, wo er ihn mit einer Armbrust bedroht. Tywin gesteht, dass er Tyrion immer gehasst habe, dass er ihn als Lennister aber nicht hinrichten werde. Als Tywin Shae wiederholt als Hure bezeichnet, tötet Tyrion seinen Vater mit der Armbrust. Er wird von Varys an Bord eines Schiffes gebracht, mit dem beide die Hauptstadt verlassen. Auf der Mauer kämpfen Jon und die ca. 100 Mann starke Nachtwache gegen 100.000 Wildlinge. In diesem Kampf wird unter anderem Jons Geliebte Ygritte getötet. Nach einem erbitterten ersten Kampf mit vielen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten können die Wildlinge vorerst zurückgedrängt werden. Jon möchte sich Manke Rayder direkt stellen, um in zu töten und die Stämme der Wildlinge wieder zu spalten. Im Gebiet des Tals von Arryn treffen Brienne und Podrick auf Arya und Sandor Clegane. Brienne erkennt, dass das Mädchen Arya ist, und will sie gemäß ihrem Schwur Catelyn gegenüber in Sicherheit bringen. Sandor weigert sich, Arya zu übergeben; da ihre Eltern und ihre Geschwister tot seien und Winterfell nur noch eine Ruine, sei sie nirgendwo mehr sicher. Brienne und Sandor kämpfen miteinander und der Bluthund unterliegt. Arya hat sich abgesetzt. Sie geht später zum sterbenden Sandor zurück, nimmt ihm die Münzen ab und lässt ihn zum Sterben zurück. Sie findet ein Schiff, das nach Braavos segelt, und zeigt dem Kapitän die Münze, die ihr einst Jaqen H'ghar gegeben hat und sagt zu ihm Valar morghulis. Der Kapitän verneigt sich und willigt ein, sie mitzunehmen. Währenddessen erreichen Bran, Hodor, Meera und Jojen den dreiäugigen Raben. Jojen wird kurz vor dem Eingang der Höhle des Rabens jedoch durch Wiedergänger getötet. Alle anderen überleben durch die Hilfe der "Kinder des Waldes" jedoch. Bran wird nun von dem dreiäugigen Raben unterwiesen. In Meereen muss Daenerys erkennen, dass ihre Drachen immer unberechenbarer werden; Drogon tötete ein Kind. Daenerys entschließt sich, Viserion und Rhaegal in einem Kerker anzuketten. Drogon ist allerdings immer noch auf der Jagd. Besetzung Zurückkehrende Darsteller *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen (8/10) *Aidan Gillen als Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish (5/10) *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister (8/10) *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister (9/10) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister (9/10) *Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister (7/10) *Jack Gleeson als Joffrey Baratheon (3/10) *Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon (4/10) *Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell (6/10) *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark (7/10) *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark (4/10) *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark (6/10) *Rose Leslie als Ygritte (5/10) *Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont (8/10) *Carice van Houten als Melisandre (3/10) *Jerome Flynn als Bronn (4/10) *Kerry Ingram als Sharin Baratheon@Kerry_Ingram, Twitter.com, 20. Juni. 2013. (3/10) *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee (8/10) *Kate Dickie als Lysa ArrynSlynt, Lysa and Rorge set to return for S4, Winter is Coming.net, 25. Juni 2013. (2/10) *Dominic Carter als Janos Slynt (6/10) *Andy Beckwith als RorgeShepperd-Fox.co.uk (1/10) *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar ThornOwen Teale on getting passionate with Zoe Wanamaker, Wales Online.co.uk, 20. Mai 2013. (5/10) *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay SchneeActor Iwan Rheon: My Game Of Thrones character Ramsay Snow is a right scumbag – and that’s fun to play, Metro.co.uk, 2. Juli 2013. (3/10) *Kristian Nairn als HodorGame of Owns: Hodor and Friends, Winter is Coming.net, 9. Juli 2013. (4/10) *Josef Altin als Pypar@JosefAltin, Twitter.com, 2. Juli 2013. (6/10) *Tony Way als Dontos HollardDay 5: The first week of filming, Winter is Coming.net, 12. Juli 2013. (3/10) *Charlotte Hope als Myranda (2/10) *Will Tudor als Olyvar (2/10) Neue Darsteller *Pedro Pascal als Prinz Oberyn Martell, die Rote Viper'Game of Thrones' casts major season 4 role: Oberyn the Red Viper, EW.com, 28. Juni 2013. (7/10) *Octavia Selena Alexandru als Blatt kreativetalent Agency.tv (1/10) *Mark Gatiss als Tycho Nestoris 'Game of Thrones' casts 'Sherlock' actor in season 4, EW.com, 17. Juli 2013. (1/10) *Brenock O'Connor als Junge in Hamlet@TTWUK (The Theatre Workshop), Twitter.com, 16. Juli 2013. (5/10) *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand, Oberyns Geliebte'Game of Thrones' casts 'Rome' actress for season 4, 25. Juli 2013. (4/20) *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Maes TyrellThe Wedding Guest, GRRMs Livejournal, 29. Juli 2013. (4/10) *Struan Rodger als dreiäugiger Rabe (1/10) *Yuri Kolokolnikov als Styr (4/10) *Joseph Gatt als Warg der Thenn (4/10) Castingaufrufe *Styr, der Magnar von ThennConQuesT 44 report: George R. R. Martin notes, Tower of the Hand.com, 27. Mai 2013. Episodenliste Videos Teaser Season_4_Teaser_-_Dragons Season 4 Teaser - Stark Season 4 Teaser - Tyrion Game of Thrones Trailer 2 - Vengeance (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Trailer 1 Specials Game of Thrones Season 4 Fire and Ice Foreshadowing Game of Thrones On the Set of Season 4 (making of) HBO 2013 Yearender (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Comic-Con 2014 Panel (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Bloopers (Comic Con)-0 Game of Thrones Blooper Reel 2 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 - Inside the Episode 1 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Inside the Episode 2 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Inside the Episode 3 HBO Game of Thrones Season 4 Inside the Episode 4 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Inside the Episode 5 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Inside the Episode 6 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Inside the Episode 7 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Inside the Episode 8 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Inside the Episode 9 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 - Inside the Episode 10 (HBO) Nicht verwendet Game of Thrones Season 4 Deleted Scene 1 (Tyrion Dismisses Shae) (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Deleted Scene 2 (Missandei Comforts Daenerys) (HBO) Galerie Concept Art by Karakter Braavos_CA.jpg Königsmund_GroßeSepte_CA.jpg Königsmund_RoterBergfried_CA.jpg Maidengraben_CA.jpg Maidengraben2_CA.jpg Verwüstung_der_Flusslande_CA.jpg Nachtkönig_WeißerWanderer_Frostfänge_CA.jpg Promo Poster Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Arya.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Bran.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Brienne.jpeg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Cersei.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Daario.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Daenerys.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Jaime.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Joffrey.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Jon Schnee.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Jorah.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Mar Tyrell.jpeg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Melisandre.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Oberyn.jpeg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Petyr Baelish.jpeg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster S Tormund.jpeg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Sandor.jpeg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Sansa.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Tyrion.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Tywin.jpg Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Ygritte.jpeg Poster Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Stark.png Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Lennister.png Game of Thrones Staffel 4 Poster Targaryen.png Beautiful Death 401_Zwei_Schwerter_BD.jpg| Zwei Schwerter 402_Der_Löwe_und_die_Rose_BD.jpg| Der Löwe und die Rose 403_Sprengerin_der_Ketten_BD.jpg| Sprengerin der Ketten 404_Eidwahrer_BD.jpg| Eidwahrer 405_Der_Erste_seines_Namens_BD.jpg| Der Erste seines Namens 406_Die_Gesetze_von_Göttern_und_Menschen_BD.jpg| Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen 407_Die_Spottdrossel_BD.jpg| Die Spottdrossel 408_Der_Berg_und_die_Viper_BD.jpg| Der Berg und die Viper 409_Die_Wächter_auf_der_Mauer_BD.jpg| Die Wächter auf der Mauer 410_Die_Kinder_BD.jpg| Die Kinder Einzelnachweise en:Season 4 fr:Saison 4 ja:シーズン4 pt-br:4ª Temporada ru:Сезон 4 ro:Sezonul 4 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffeln